


Well Tailored

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Full Series (Multifandom) [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A lot of OC - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Fashion Designer, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just a lot of flirting, Mentions of past abuse, New York Fashion Week, Tailoring, but overall just cute fluff, minor mention of death, some harrasment, tailor reader designer i.m
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Being one of the best tailors in your area it was no surprise that you worked with the best of the best, many of which treated you as nothing more than a piece of meat to flirt with or take out their anger out on. It wasn't until one man in specific walked into the shop that would not only bug the living shit out of you but also flip your world upside-down.





	1. Chapter 1

“Can't you go any faster, I am going to be late for a meeting!” barks the man standing above you, his arms spread wide as you adjusted the seam on the side of his fitted suit. 

“Yes, sir just one more….” You stuck out your tongue sliding the needle into the cloth and back out again. “And done,” you said as you tied off the thread and stood up. 

“Does that feel any better?” You stepped back to get a good look at it as the man put his arms down, moving the jacket slightly before nodding. 

“Great, we will fix the length sometime tonight and it should be ready to go by tomorrow afternoon,” you say as he slides the jacket off of himself and puts his own back on. 

“It better be. I wouldn't want to take my business elsewhere would I?” He threatens as he grabs his briefcase and headed out the door without another word. 

Once the door closed you signed and rolled your eyes. Men. They were so rude, especially if they had money. 

You worked as a tailor for an expensive suits company. Your company attracted many high up billionaires, celebrities, and Lawyers.

You loved your job and it paid very well considering your clientele. It would be your dream job if it weren't for how this clientele carried themselves. 

They love to flirt, order you around and would be rude just to get a rise out of you. It was like a game to them, a game you had become an expert at playing. 

Fawn, your boss walked over and grabbed the jacket from you. “I swear Kim Namjoon is always late to a meeting every time he comes in here,” she said as she stares at the door before you both burst into a fit of giggles. 

“Your next appointment will be in 15 minutes, his names is I'm Changkyun. He is a new client so I gave him to the best,” she said winking at you. 

“Thanks, Fawn, you're so kind,” you say as you roll your eyes before you smile at her.

* * *

15 minutes passed by a lot faster then you wished it would have. You looked down at the papers in front of you, looking over his measurements before glancing at the name. You knew names, and he wasn't familiar. You started to wonder why you hadn't but your thoughts were halted as you heard a knock on the small dressing room door.

Glancing up your eyes were met with a tall, lean man, he couldn't be more than 23. His jet black hair hung over his eyes. His ears were pierced, something not common with most of your clients but nonetheless it made him look all the more intriguing. 

You shook your head and stood up, walking over to him and held out your hand. “Hello, my name is y/n what can I do for you today?” 

He smirked and looked you up and down, his eyes lingering on your body a little longer then you would have liked before he took your hand and kissed your knuckles, making you slip your hand out of his. 

He was one of those, the young ones that were only interested in one thing. Sex. This wasn't your first time dealing with them, you knew exactly how to handle them. 

He winced as you removed your hand quickly before he chuckled deeply, “Hello y/n my name is I'm Changkyun.” He ran his hands through his hair as he continued to speak, “I want a new suit, something different that will make me stand out. Think you can help me sweet cheeks?” 

Your cringed, you hated pet names, you hated them, even more, when your clients said them. 

Nodding you took a step back to get a good look at him, thinking over what colors would work, what styles to stay away from. 

A smirk grew across his face as he watched you taking in every inch of his body, your tongue darting out of your mouth as you nibbled on it for a moment before nodding.

He had to admit, you were very attractive but even more so than just your physical appearance something about you made him go wild. 

“What colors do you prefer? Darker colors or lighter colors?” You said as you begin to scribble into your clipboard. 

“Whatever you think would look the best sweetie.” 

There it was again, you nodded before turning, “I will be back in a moment please take a seat” 

You walked out of the room and rolled your eyes, what a pig you thought as you made your way down the hallway. 

It was too bad too because you did find him attractive, but his pet names and attitude was just the same as the others. Shallow. Dry. 

You stepped into the back room that was littered with every color of suits, ties, and button downs you could think of. Skimming through the racks you grabbed a few basic suits to try first when one caught your eye.

The jacket was a deep black velvet, the pants were black with a velvet stripe down each side. You stopped and looked at it for a moment. 

You had passed it so many times, never glancing at it because it was something that no one would ever look good in, but for some reason, you grabbed it anyways adding it to the pile and grabbing a few shirts including a deep purple silky v neck shirt. He didn't seem like the tie type of guy so you took the risk of grabbing something different once again. 

You made your way back into the room and hung up the suits and shirts. Setting the purple shirt and velvety suit off to the side, saving it as a last resort. 

“Okay, go ahead and try this one on first,” you said as you handed him a grey suit and emerald green button down. 

He looked down at you then over at the last resort before he shook his head. “I want to try that one on first.” He nodded towards the reject suit and you groaned as quietly as possible. He chuckled before looking back at you, “Is that going to be a problem?” he said as he took a step closer to you looking straight into your eyes. 

You became flustered. The way his eyes locked into yours took every ounce of confidence you had and threw it out the window. 

“No sir,” you whispered as you turned and handed him the suit he requested. Cursing yourself for not standing up to him. 

“Good,” he smirked as he walked into the dressing room, sliding the curtain closed behind him.

You sat down on the chair across from the dressing room, trying to regain your confidences. You were not in the mood to be pushed around by some wannabe playboy. 

The curtain opened and your jaw dropped, he smirked stepping out of the dressing room and onto the pedestal, looking at himself in the mirror, nodding in approval. “You did very well sweetie.”

You watched as the suit fit every one of his curves, only a few minor adjustments needed to be made to the suit. Standing up you walked over and readjusted the back of the jacket slightly, not looking at him eyeing you in the mirror. 

“Are you always this quiet or are you just as shocked as I am?” he said in a quieter voice, looking over his shoulder at you as you finished fixing the back, moving around the front. His eyes seemed softer suddenly like he genuinely wanted to know what you thought. 

You hummed quietly before moving to the front and adjusting the front of the jacket, making sure it would close without trouble. “I am more in shock that it actually looks good on someone,” you whisper quietly, trying not to boost his ego. 

He furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?” He watched your fingers play with the button on his jacket, as you bit down on your lip trying to focus on your work.

You let go of your bottom lip as you buttoned the last button, smoothing your hands down the front of the jacket, stepping back to get a better look. “This is one of the suits I never pull out, because usually, it's too flashy for most, and also because most people wouldn't be able to pull it off.” 

He smirked slightly as he felt your hands on his chest, watching as you take a step back your eyes darting all over his figure. “I am not like most people Y/n,” he says in a serious tone, his eyes looking you up and down again before he made eye contact with you.

You felt a chill run down your back as you made eye contact with him. “I have noticed,” you murmured as you turned to grab your pins to take in some of the sides of the jacket. 

He chuckled slightly as he watched you approach his side as you started to pull at the fabric. 

Now it was your turn to talk. “So, usually I recognize my client's names, but you. I don’t know you. So please, let me ask. Who are you?”

He smirked again, “I am new to the area, and I don’t usually go by my real name.” He cocked his head to the side. “Why are you so interested in knowing about me sweetheart?”

You shrugged, “I am not interested, just like to know who my clients are and what they do is all. Also, I hate silence, so I try to create a conversation.” Smirking you poke the pin through the fabric just enough to lightly prick the skin enough to make him jump.

“Yah!” he said and jumped back slightly. “Careful,” he said his brow furrowed and you tried not to laugh at his reaction.

He smirked when he realized you did it on purpose. “Well, if you are so interested in your client why not join him for dinner tonight,” he said bluntly, looking up at the mirror at himself, but also glancing at your reflection as well, wanting to see your body language.

There it was, the usually asking out trick. You have been asked out by many of your clients both old and young, and you saw this coming from a mile away with Im Changkyun. “No,” you said flatly as you stepped back, moving to the other side, showing no reaction to his request.

His eyes opened wide, his mouth opened a little before he shut it, staying quiet as you started to work on the other side of the jacket. 

His reaction actually caught you off guard, usually the men that ask you out get angry or continue to beg and plead till the end of the fitting, never had you see a man go quietly when being rejected. 

You finished up the other side, taking a step back nodding before walking back to face him head-on, looking at the length of it. “Do you prefer it longer or shorter.”

“This length is fine,” he says quietly before he bit his lip as he watched you nod and place down your pins and walk one more time around him. “If you don’t mind me asking. Why did you say no?” he says quietly as he watches you make your way back to the front of him. 

“I don’t date clients,” you say as you take off the jacket, making sure the silky shirt fits correctly. His collarbone peaked out from each side of the low v neck, the muscles of the top of his chest peeking out from the bottom of the neckline. He looked really fit, you could tell he worked out just based on the little amount of his chest that was showing. The silky fabric hung to his body perfectly. 

He nodded accepting your response as he watched your hands gently trace over the neckline on his shirt, the electricity of your touch giving him chills down his spine. He closed his eyes as you pulled your hand away, the loss of touch, making him feel numb. 

“That should do it, how soon will you be needing this so we know if we need to rush it or not,” you said as you hung his jacket back up on the hanger, grabbing the paper to write down the adjustments that needed to be made. 

“There is no rush,” he said as he stepped off the pedestal walking over to you. The look in his eyes making you realize what he was about to try. 

“Alright, in that case, we should have it done within a week or two. We will call you when it is ready.” You slide past him and back over to the other suits hanging up. “Go ahead and change, I will take these and be back momentarily,” you say as you grab them, not waiting for a reply as you left the room. 

* * *

When you came back he was sitting on the sofa, still in the suit. You rolled your eyes, clearly, he wanted something else. “I said you were free to change back into your clothes Mr. Changkyun,” you said sharply. 

He smirked as he stood up and looked at your irritated stance as you stopped a few feet from him, crossing your arms. “Yes, I am sorry I just had a phone call to make is all.” He slowly walks passed you, brushing himself up against you as he passed you, making his way to the changing room. 

You huffed as soon as he closed the curtain, clearly, he was lying and he knew you could tell, but he really was a piece of work. Secretly you hoped he wouldn’t come back because out of all the clients you have ever had, He was the most annoying.

The whiplash of personalities from snarky to sweet bothered you. Why couldn’t he just pick one personality and stick with it? 

Once he stepped back out in his own clothes, you grabbed the suit from him and hung it up. “Follow me,” you say as you take the suit out of the private fitting room and out to the main store floor. Walking over to Fawn at the front register. 

He followed obediently, looking around the store, not saying a word before his gaze landed back on your backside. He smirked as his eyes wandered up your back and to the back of your head.

You stopped and hung the suit up on the hanger, Fawn's eyes opened wide as she saw the velvety suit and looked at you excitedly before she turned to Changkyun. 

After discussing the price of everything you rung him up and handed him the receipt. “There you go we will give you a call in a week or so when it is ready to be picked up.” 

He took the receipt a smile spread across his face his eyes locking with yours once more. “I will be looking forward to it Ms. Y/n.” He turned to Fawn, “If you don’t mind can I request to have your kind employ help me again.” 

You bit your lip, trying to keep from saying a word as you watched Fawn light up. “Why of course she is the best tailor in the area, I can see why you would request her after today.” She smiled wide.

“Yes, she really is quite something isn't she?” he said as he smirked looking your way, causing you to look away and roll your eyes.

Fawn and Changkyun talked a few minutes more as you helped another customer find something in the back. 

When you came back up Fawn was gone but Changkyun was still there. Can’t you just go, you thought as you took a deep breath approaching him again. “Did you need any more help, Sir?”

He turned to face you, a sweet smile spread across his face. “Why yes there is.” He grabbed your arm softly and pulled you close to him, he reached down whispering in your ear. “Don’t think I will give up so easily, I will be back for you.” He let go of you and turned and walked out the door without another word, leaving you in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

“Listen up everyone, today we have a very busy day, so this meeting needs to be brief.” Fawn looked around at everyone as she continued, “We have a new designer that will be bringing his designs into our stores in the next few weeks, his brand is called M.X and he will be stopping by sometime next week to meet everyone so be prepared. Now for the client list today.”

You wrote down some quick notes about the new designer, making sure that you went home and looked up about the designer so you knew about the suits he made so when he came in next week you would know what you needed to know. 

Fawn started to go through each staff member, telling them what they are doing today and which clients they will be helping. “Y/n you only have one client today. Mr. Changkyun will be back in to try on his suit that we fitted him for last week.”

You have been dreading this day all week. “Lovely,” you mumbled. One of your coworkers, Sana, snickered. “You seem so unhappy about helping him. From what I heard from Fawn he was quite gorgeous!”

“Exactly, he thinks he is hot stuff, he is rude, snarky, and flirtatious and it's annoying,” you whispered back to her.

“Oh, y/n. Lighten up will ya. You are always taking things way too seriously.”

You roll your eyes as Fawn finishes up the meeting. “Let's drive the sales today! Yes!” She said as she gives an over-enthusiastic thumbs up to the staff who all groan as they start to go their separate ways to prepare for the opening. 

Sana followed you to the back as you went to find Changkyun’s suit and get it set up in your dressing room, she began to talk about the new designer. “I hear he’s super young, and also extremely handsome. I guess he only shows his face when he is in his shops, even when his newest line made it to fashion week he didn't show his face, he wore a mask over it.” 

“Sound lame,” you interrupted as you stopped in front of the rack with the resized suits on it. You had spent all week sewing this one up. The velvet proved to be more difficult than the normal suit would be. In fact, you stayed late last night finishing it up. 

Sana laughed, “I think you are the lame one y/n, quit being so bitter. It's really because you have to deal with Mr. Changkyun isn’t it?”

Sighing, you turned to her. “Yeah, he is a jerk, and even if I had someone else do it he would demand me. He asked me out and everything it's disgusting.”

Sana gushed, “He asked you out! Oh wow, I wish he would ask me out when he came in last week I was really hoping Fawn would let me take care of him, but she always gives you the new clients,” she pouts.

“Well, I will make sure he doesn’t want me again, so you can have him okay,” you say as you wink at her, walking out to the floor until you reach your fitting room. 

Each Tailor had their own room for when they took care of their clients, it had a small bar, and a dressing room as well as a leather sofa and two leather chairs. Against one wall there was a mirrored area, with a pedestal for the client to stand on to try on their suits. 

You hung up the suit on a rolling rack and looked at the time. Ten Minutes till he would be here. Enough time for you to try to gain composer before his antics would start. 

“I wish you luck,” Sana said as she smiles and squeezes your hand before turning to exit the fitting room. 

“Thank you,” you smile at her as she leaves. She exits the room only to hold the door open for a moment, a look of shock crosses her face. 

“Uh, yes y/n is right in here.” She says quietly as she points to you.

You look confused as you walk over to the door to see Changkyun look over at you smirking “Why thank you.” He glances down at Sana's name tag and then up at her face “Sana, what a pretty name.” 

She blushes, “Oh, thank your Mr. Changkyun. I will leave you in Y/n’s hands now,” she says as she quickly walks away covering her rosy cheeks.

God dammit, you are internally screaming as he turns to face you. You hold the door open for him as he walks in fully before closing it behind you. “Your appointment doesn't start for ten more minutes Mr. Changkyun,” you say coldly as you walk over to the fridge by the bar, grabbing yourself water to try to calm you down.

“I know, I just couldn’t wait any longer so I came early,” he said as he lazily walked over to the bar and watched you take a swig of water.

You bit down on your lip as you put the cap back on the bottle, what an ass. Who the hell did he think he was, waltzing in early. This is unheard of. Even worse is how did Fawn allow him to come back here early. Usually, she makes the Clients wait till its time. 

“Well, it's a little rude isn't it?” you say as you lean against the bar glaring at him. 

He chuckled as he watched you furrow your brow in annoyance. “Not when I get to see your beautiful face.” He walks around the bar and grabs a glass and some scotch and poured a little for himself before taking a sip, swishing it in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing. 

Rolling your eyes you watch him as he takes another sip, trying to come up with a witty response but your mind was running blank. All you could think about how big of a snarky ass he was. 

He smirked as he looked over to see you're staring at him, your mouth open as you tried to come up with something else to say. “What? Have you never had anyone call you beautiful before?” he chuckled as he set the scotch back up on the rack and rinsed his glass out with water.

You ball your fists as you close your mouth gritting your teeth. “I have plenty of times, you're not the first client I have had that has wanted to try to get in my pants,” you mumble as you turn and walk over his suit unzipping the bag it was in. “Now let's just get this over with will we, try your suit on.” 

He laughs as he follows shaking his head, “Trust me, sweetheart if I wanted to get in your lovely well-tailored slacks I would have done that by now,” he says as he lets his eyes wander down to your well fitted black slacks. Making you curse yourself for not wearing a looser fitted pair today. 

Handing him the suit, he shakes his head and hangs it back up on the rolling rack. “We have plenty of time to try that on, I want to talk to you more.” He smirks as he walks closer to you. 

You have had enough, you close your eyes and let out a sigh. “Mr. Changkyun, as much as you may want to talk. I really need you to try this on, please. I am not in the mood to deal with your snarky attitude. Please for the love of god change into the suit.” 

His smiling face dropped slightly as he watched your reaction. “You really are fed up with me aren't you?” he asks concerned.

“Yes! All you do is give me lip, you flirt with me constantly. Have you ever realized that if you want me to like you so much then stop being such a snarky asshole?” you say as you look up at him, holding your ground.

“Well, if that's the case then fine, I will try on the suit,” he says as he takes it off the rack and walks into the dressing room without another peep. 

Your eyes grew wide as you watched him draw the curtain to the changing room closed. How the hell did he go from driving you insane to just following what you asked? 

Sitting down on one of the leather chairs your rubbed your head, a headache starting to form, this guy really is a piece of work. You closed your eyes trying to get a headache to stop. 

A few minutes passed before he stepped out quietly. Seeing your hands on your head sitting on the chair. You looked exhausted to him, had he really caused that? He thought as he coughed awkwardly trying to get your attention.

You glanced up seeing him in the suit. Your eyes glancing all over his clothed body, giving you shivers. He looked absolutely stunning now that it was fitted to him properly. The long nights of sewing paid off, every inch of the suit perfectly tailored to his body. 

He smiled at your reaction, opening his mouth to give a snarky response before he closed it again. “Does it look alright?” he said instead. 

You nodded and stood up as he walked over to the pedestal to stand in the mirror. He turned and looked at himself. 

“Yes, it looks like it fits you perfectly,” you say as you walk over to him and look at the fit a little closer. “Does it feel like it fits alright?”

He nods and takes off the jacket to look at the shirt. A smirk spreading across his face. “This will be perfect for what I am using it for.”

You chuckle, “Well, that's good then, maybe you will be able to use your snarky flirting skills to woo the ladies then,” you say as you take the jacket and fold it over your arm as you watch him stare at himself in the mirror.

“I am not really interested in wooing the ladies,” he said as his eyes linger on you before he quickly looks away.

“Is that so, with the way you have been flirting with me. I would take you to be a ladies man.” Shaking your head you walk over to the rolling rack and hang the jacket up on an empty hanger.

He shrugged, “I have my eyes on only one girl right now, so even if I was I wouldn't pay attention to them.” 

You stop and glance over at him. “Sounds like she is a lucky girl,” you say sarcastically as you turn to face him.

He stepped down from the pedestal and stood to look at you. “I guess she is, it's too bad she hasn’t realized how lucky she is yet.” He looks at you, his eyes slowly glancing all over your face as if he was trying to memorize it. 

You sigh, “Changkyun, I know the lady you are referring to is me. My answer is still the same. No means no.” You walk back over to the bar and lean on it grabbing your water bottle and take another sip from it. 

He walked over to you, placing his hand on both sides of you pinning you against the counter, his face twisted in frustration. “How can I change your mind then, or at least just give me a chance, you are shutting me out before I even get a chance to show you.” 

You leaned back as much as you could, trying to create a gap between you and him. “You are a Client. I don't date clients. I have told you this.”

He smirked a little, “What if I changed that?” 

You push him away lightly, he takes the hint and backs up, putting both hands in his pockets waiting for your response. 

“How could you change that? Get me fired? Good luck, Fawn would never do that, you heard her. I am the best tailor in the area. She would never let me go.”

He smirked, “Trust me, I have connections. I am sure I can work something out.”

You frown and hold your finger up to his face. “I swear to god Changkyun if you get me fired I will find you and personally kick your ass.”

“Is that a promise?” he chuckled, as his smirk faded to a smile.

There it was again, the whiplash from kind and caring to snarky and rude. You were really getting exhausted talking to him, why can't he just accept that you had said no and be done with it, why did he keep pursuing you? Did he really like you that much?

“No, it's a threat, now go change,” you say sharply as you take another sip of water and point with your free hand towards the dressing room. 

“Okay, okay,” he says as he holds his arms up in defeat as he smirks before turning around and walking back towards the dressing room.” 

“By the way, I heard you are getting a new designer next week, his brand name is M.X right?” you hear him say through the curtain causing you to look at it in shock.

You walk towards the curtain as you responded.“Yes, I guess the designer will be in some time next week, why do you care. Also, how did you even know about that?” 

He opens the curtain with his shirt still halfway unbuttoned, his fit chest on full display, causing you to turn your head and look away. 

He chuckled at your response as he buttoned up the rest of his shirt, leaving a few buttons unbuttoned. “Fawn told me, but I already knew beforehand.”

You grabbed the garment bag and jacket from the rack and hung up everything together as you handed it to him. “And how exactly did you know that.”

He smirked as he threw the garment bag over his shoulder, walking towards the door. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” 

“Try me,” you crossed your arms, causing him to stop and turn halfway to look at you.

Making eye contact with you, his face flat and serious. “I am the Designer for M.X.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Welcome everyone!” Fawn smiled widely as she looks around the room of tired employees, some sipping at the coffee in their hands. Others still rubbing their eyes, as if they had just woken up. 

“Today is going to be the first day we will be selling M.X suits, I am very excited to introduce you to the designer,” Fawn cooed.

After Changkyun has said that he was the M.X you went home and looked it up, doubting him just like he expected you to. Much to your dismay there was very little known about the designer behind the well-tailored suits. The only real information that you were able to dig up was that he started in South Korea and due to the popularity there he was now looking for another place to expand his business. The Wiki page mentioned that most people called the designer I.M but other than that, there was not much information to go off of. 

His word echoed in your mind, “I am new to the area, and I don’t usually go by my real name.” 

“Some of you make recognize him from a few weeks ago when he came in to have the lovely Y/n tailor a suit for him. Mr. Changkyun would you please come out and say hello!” Fawn said excitedly as she waved her arm to the open door as a man stepped through. 

Sana gasped as she looked over at you quickly, a look of question crossing her face. You were sure she would corner you later and ask if you had known this whole time.

You shook your head in disbelief, he was really telling the truth. You really wished you didn’t know till now, you would be a lot less irritated about it. 

He was dressed a lot more casual than he had at his fittings. He was wearing a pair of grey casual slacks and a simple button-down white shirt, his signature few buttons left unbuttoned and the sleeves of the shirt rolled up to his elbows. 

His eyes scanned over your co-workers until they landed on you, a smirk spread across his face followed by a quick wink you are sure no one else saw but you.

He smiled warmly at Fawn and nodded, “Hello everyone. I am very excited to have my suits in your shop. For ease of names, I would prefer if you called me by my designer name I.M It's much easy to say that my actual name.” A few coworkers chuckled at his attempt to make them laugh. “I won't be working with most of you, but I can see that you are all dedicated to your craft and I respect that a lot,” he said nodding to Fawn.

“Ah! Yes I forgot to mention, Mr. I.M has requested to only work with one tailor and after much discussing he has decided to work with Y/N!” Fawn gestured over to you and smiled wide. Excitement clearly visible in her eyes. 

Your eyes opened wide, “Wait, what?” 

I.M smiled over at you and began to speak. “After being treated so well by you during my fittings, not to mention the suit that you tailored for me was very well done and fit me perfectly. I have decided for now I want you to be the only tailor to work on my designs.” 

All eyes were on you waiting for a response, all you wanted to do was scream but you knew that would look awful on your part. So clearing your throat you nodded, “It would be my pleasure Mr. I.M.” 

Fawn smiled as she continued to explain the rest of the day's work, I.M stepped to the side as she finished speaking. His eyes, never once leaving you.

After the meeting Sana practically tackled you to the ground, questions slipped through her mouth as she tried to stay quiet since I.M was still present. 

“Did you know this whole time Y/n how did you not tell me!” she hissed.

You sighed, “He told me as he was walking out the door of his second fitting, to be honest, I didn’t believe him. I was really hoping he was just trying to get a rise out of me.”

“What are you going to do? You hate him, but now you have to work with him on almost a daily basis since he will be here a lot,” she questioned as you both exited the meeting room. 

Groaning you shrugged your shoulders, “start looking for another job, quit. I don’t think I can deal with I'm on a daily basis, not if I want to keep my sanity,” you say as you both laughed quietly.

“And exactly why would you want to quit, especially after I just gave you the opportunity of a lifetime,” you hear an all too familiar low voice say from behind you.

Squeezing your eyes shut you here Sana giggle as she looks behind the both of you. 

“Because I have to deal with you, and no opportunity is worth that much,” you said coldly as you turned around to face him crossing your arms across your chest. 

Sana squeezed your arm, making her escape leaving you to deal with Mr. I.M by yourself.

He chuckled as he walked up to you leaning over so he was even with your face. “Ouch, don’t you think that was a bit mean of you to say about your new designer?”

You huffed and rolled your eyes. “Enough with your games I.M. Show me to your suits so I can start looking for them.”

He didn’t move away, instead only tilting his head to the side. “You can still call me Changkyun, I just prefer for people I work with to call me I.M,” he whispered, “and yes you may work with me, but you are an exception.” 

Wincing you stepped away. “Fine, I.M or Changkyun I don't care can we just get to work already?”

Smirking he nodded and lead you to the backroom, a corner of it now dedicated to his designs. 

You started to go through them and examine them carefully. The quality was top notch, you had to admit to yourself you were very impressed with the quality of the suits, the fabrics ranging from silk to velvet. Which made you realize that you really had guessed him easily, thinking back to the suit you had tailored for him. It was exactly up his alley judging by his own designs. 

“I see you noticed that you found my weakness,” he said softly, as he came up behind you, watching your reactions as you browsed through some of the more flashy suits. “You have no idea how surprised I was when I saw you bring out that suit, you guessed my spot on from the get-go. You know how to read people very well, that's why I picked you.”

Rolling your eyes you looked over your shoulder, his face was serious, his eyes filled with honesty. “I appreciate the compliment Changkyun, I do take my work seriously. But I have a hard time believing that that was your only reason for choosing me to tailor your designs,” you said as you looked back at last few suits on the rack.

“Well, you are a smart girl aren't you. You are correct I also chose you because like I said before, I am not giving up on you that easy, I know you turned me down because I was your client, but I am no longer your client…”

“Yes, you are now my co-worker which is even worse than just being my client. So the answer is still no,” you interrupt him before he could say any more. “Now excuse me I need to prepare for my first client.

* * *

Award season came and went and Chankyuns designs were well represented on the red carpet, so much so that you have been drowning in work from clients wanting to wear his designer suits. 

Changkyun has continued to be persistent with his flirtatious back and forth personality. By now you were starting to get used to it, but it still irritated you. 

Today you were preparing to see a new client by the name of Kihyun. Looking over his measurements you chewed on your pen. Reading what he was looking for, of course, he wanted want of Changkyun’s suits. 

Groaning you walked over to his suits, looking over your inventory so once you talked to him you could pick things out quickly. 

“Ah, another client wants one of my suits yes?” Changkyun said as he came up behind you, causing you to jump.

“Jesus Changkyun what did I tell you about scaring me,” you mumble as you shoot daggers at him before turning back around and looking back at the suits. “Yes, his name is Kihyun. I am just going over everything before he gets here.”

He smirks and leans on the rack next to you. “Lovely, I can’t wait to meet him.” 

You groaned and rolled your eyes. Whenever Changkyun was at the shop he would accompany you in your fittings with your clients. Fawn thought it was a fantastic idea, but really you knew he was doing it so he could spend more time with you. Which irritated the hell out of you. Every time the client would be changing he would make a flirtatious comment or watch you as you busied yourself, it made your job a lot harder than it needed to be. You practically begged Fawn to tell him to stop but she wouldn’t, saying it made the client feel special to have the designer there. 

“I am sure you are,” you mumble as you walk toward the waiting room, Changkyun following you like a puppy dog.

“Kihyun?” You say loud enough, looking through the few men sitting in the waiting room, a man with almost blonde hair waves his hand and stands up, a smirk spread across his face as he walks toward you.

“That's my name, and don’t you forget it baby girl,” he said winking at you making you wince slightly as you held out your hand to shake it, he grabbed it firmly and shook.

Changkyun coughed from behind you and you put on a fake smile. “I would like you to meet the M.X designer, I.M he will be joining us for your fitting today, I hope you don't mind,” you say as sweetly as you could. 

“Oh no, not at all. It's nice to meet you man,” he says as he holds out his hand to Changkyun. “I love your designs and have been wanting to come here to get one of your famous suits myself for some time but you have been booked out.” 

Changkyun hesitated to shake his hand for a moment and nodded then slowly shook his hand. “The pleasure is mine, sir. I apologize for the delay, but ever since the award shows we have been booked.” A forced smile spread across his face. 

You were surprised to see him so stiff and cold. It's a side you didn’t think he had. Not worrying about it too much you turned toward the hallway leading to the tailoring rooms. “Follow me, so we can start your appointment,” you say as you walk down the hallways. 

Once everyone had settled into the sofas and discussed the exact suit that Kihyun had wanted, the occasional pet name escaping his mouth as he spoke to you, to which you ignored and continued to write down notes. 

But, judging from Changkyun's fidgeting it was bothering him more then it was you, which made you realize that maybe he was getting angry or jealous because of the attention Kihyun was giving you, which you found ironic considering that he did the exact same thing all the time. 

“Alright, I think that's everything that you are looking for. I noticed you left a few of your measurements blank so if you don’t mind I would like to measure you so we can make sure everything fits properly,” you said as you stood up and set your papers on the end table next to the sofa as you went over to a drawer and pulled out a measuring tape. 

“Ah yes, It's been a while since I got a new suit. I didn’t know if I was the same size,” he says as he stood up and took off his suit jacket, and smirked lazily at you as he walked over to the pedestal.

Smiling, you began to take his measurements, glancing over at Changkyun as he stood up and motioned that he was going to leave the room to which you nodded quickly glances back over at your tape before turning around and grabbing your clipboard with the measurements paper and writing down the proper measurement, as you begin to turn around you felt an arm wrap around your waist.

“It is about time he left, I have been wanting you ever since you said my name,” said Kihyun as he spun you around to look at him, a sinister dark smile spread across his lips as he pinned you to his body, his face inching closer to yours. 

“Mr. Kihyun, I would appreciate it if you let go of me, we have a strict no touching policy at this shop,” you say sharply as you wiggle under his tight grasp trying to escape. 

“Like I care, sweetheart,” he said smugly as his lips crashed onto yours, your arms coming up as you tried to push him away. His strength was much stronger than yours, making your actions useless.

Suddenly the door opened, Changkyun strolled in casually until he saw you, pinned against Kihyun, lips locked with his. At first, he was angry, he couldn’t believe you had lied to him about not dating clients, that was until he saw you struggling underneath the man. Immediately realizing what was happening. “Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?” He barked.

Kihyun stopped the kiss and looked over to see Changkyun walking towards the two of you. 

Seeing the opportunity you kicked him right in his most sensitive area, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. “AGH! You bitch!” he yelled in pain. 

Changkyun walked over to the man and held him up by his arm and walked him toward the door, before exiting he turned back to you, “I will be back in just a moment, let me just take out the trash,” he grumbled as he slammed the door behind him. 

Kihyun’s yelling could be heard down the hallway as you sat down on the sofa and covered your face. 

Never in all the years that you had been working at the shop had you ever had one of your clients do that, it was something you never saw coming. He was too strong for you and you felt helpless. 

For once you were happy Changkyun had been there, your mind flashing to what could have happened if he hadn’t come back when he had, or even if he hadn’t been here at all. Would anyone have heard you if you screamed? 

Taking a deep sigh you closed your eyes as you calmed yourself down, when you heard the door open again, hesitantly making you glance over to the door, slight worry on your face only to see Changkyun closing the door behind him.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asks as he cautiously approached you, his brow was furrowed his lips pulled downwards into a frown, a look of pure worry in his dark brown eyes.

You nodded not trusting your words as you stood up, walking over the bar and pulling out a scotch glass and some whiskey. 

“Yah, you are drinking, I have a hard time believing you are alright,” he said as he took the bottle from your hand and put his hand on your arm cautiously, worried you would pull away. “For once, please just let it out. You have every right to be downright terrified, I am here, I will let you cry and I won't tell anyone.”

Sighing you looked over at him. “I don’t need to cry, I am just shocked is all. I haven’t had that happen before. I am scared is all, I always worried that this would happen.” Glancing over at him you smiled a little, “I will say for once I am happy that you were here.”

A small smile spread across his lips, “And you thought I did it just to annoy you.”

Rolling your eyes you laugh a little as you watch his face drop.

“I will admit I thought you had kissed him back at first, only when I saw you struggling did I realize what was happening. I feel so awful for thinking that you would do that, I am sorry,” he said in a whisper as he glanced away. 

“I was so worried, the look on your face when he looked over at me, you looked so scared. I wish I would have stayed here then he would never have done that to you.” He looked down at the floor ashamed.

You stared at him for a moment, “It's alright Changkyun. Thank you for worrying about me. Not many people do so really, thank you.”

He glanced up at you, his head still hanging low. A small smile spread across his face. “You're welcome.”

For once, you felt like you saw the true Changkyun. And it made you smile back at him because finally, you felt like he wasn't just an irritating ass.


	4. Chapter 4

You set down your bag in the fitting room as you breathed out a sigh of relief, it was good to be back. 

After your client, Kihyun had kissed you, Changkyun insisted to Fawn that she give you a week off to relax and calm you down, at first both Fawn and you argued with him saying that you were feeling okay to work but Changkyun wouldn't hear it.

You walked back out to the front counter to look at your clients for the day only to see that you had 5, which was quite a few more than usual, but you assumed this would happen because you took a week off. 

As you walked to the back and looked for suits that fit the client's needs you felt Changkyun sneaking up behind you, without looking up from your papers you mumbled a quick hello.

“How did you know it was me?" he smirked as he leaned his head on your shoulder to look down at the paperwork, reading over your clients for the day. 

His closeness made you blush, you should have been used to it by now but his lack of presence during your week off had put your guard down. “Trust me, you are the only person who sneaks up behind me like that.”

A smirk spread across his face as he saw your cheek color redden, “You know me too well sweetheart,” he says as he glances back down to the client list. “Five clients isn't that a bit much?" he mumbles.

“This is why I didn’t want to take a week off, because I knew when I came back I would be swamped in client requests, but you insisted on me taking a week off over a silly kiss,” you say as you take a step forward causing his chin to drop off your shoulder. To which he pouted and crossed his arms as you turned to face him.

“Well sorry, I was worried about your well being. Things like that can be traumatic to some people and I just wanted to make sure you were emotionally stable before doing another appointment.” His face dropped to a serious glare as he looked at you. “I have told you, I care about your well-being y/n, even though you may hate my guts I care about you.” 

You rolled your eyes at him but bit your lip and looked away as he said the last part. After he escorted Kihyun out and came back in to check on you, you saw a side of him you didn’t know existed in the cocky, flirtatious man. He was genuinely concerned about you, he was worried. At first, you figured it was just because it was a natural reaction, but the rest of the day he did not leave your side, giving you worried glances and asking if you're okay over and over again. 

You looked away and smiled quickly before shutting your eyes, no y/n you can’t seriously be feeling something with this ass hole. Don’t fall for his tricks, you say to yourself as you look back at him. The serious look of concern still written all over his face, his eyes piercing into yours. 

After a moment of you both looking at each other, he spoke up again. “I will be in all of your appointments from now on, and I will be there the whole time. I am not chancing that incident happening again. Got it?" He took a step closer and moved a hair behind your ear before smiling and looking down at you. “No matter how much you hate me, you can’t get rid of me baby girl,” he mumbled.

For a moment your heart fluttered, as his hand gently touched your face. Sighing, you closed your eyes. “I have noticed, you are a persistent bastard aren't you," you open your eyes and glared up at him to see a smirk spread across his face.

* * *

The day had come to a close as you sat at your workstation, a thin piece of thread between your teeth as you focused on sewing the last part of a suit. 

All your coworkers had already gone home for the night, each saying goodbye, some worrying about you staying behind and overworking yourself. To which you shrugged and told them it would be okay and that you would be fine. 

The five clients from today had all needed their suits quickly and that meant you would be staying late all week to finish them up, so much for sleep you thought, scoffing as you pulled the thread from your teeth and put it through the needle in your hand. 

You were so focused you didn't see Changkyun hiding in the shadows watching you work. A concerned smile crossed his face as he watched you put the thread through the needle before starting up on the suit again. It was in moments like this that he couldn’t help but watch you. At how focused, and how cute you looked sticking your tongue out as you tried to focus. 

He walked up and pulled up a chair next to you, earning a small jump from you which caused you to prick your finger. “God dammit I swear to god you have the worst timing,” you mumble as you look at your finger and suck on the drop of blood that seeped through the skin.

Chuckling he grabbed a bandage from the first aid kit and handed it to you quickly as he watched you continue to suck on it until you could bandage it up. “ Sorry, I was just wondering what you are doing here this late.”

“I could ask you the same question,” you say as you go back to sewing the jacket in front of you. Glancing up at him when he didn’t respond immediately only to see him watching your hands work, clearly too focused to register what you had said. “Changkyun?” you say waving your hand in front of his face causing him to glance up at you and hum quietly. To which you repeated yourself.

“Oh, sorry. I was about to leave when I saw the light was still on in here, only to find you working still.” He looks back down as you continue to work on the suit. “How many do you have left?”

You stop and lift your head up, thinking about how much you have left to work on before nodding and looking over at him “I have two more suits, one just needs the jacket and the other is both the trousers and jacket.” 

His eyes go wide before he sighs and stands up, walking over to the suits that needed to be tailored, asking for the names of the clients, grabbing the trouser and jacket set that needed to be worked on before coming back over and sitting across from you.

“Um, Changkyun, what are you doing?” you look at him puzzled as he slips out of his own fitted jacket and rolls up his sleeves, picking up a needle and thread.

“What does it look like, sweetheart? I am helping you so you can go home before it gets too late. I don’t want you to overwork yourself,” he says with a small smile as he pulls out the measurements and starts to work on the trousers. 

You stop and watch him as he starts to work, his hands carefully working at the fabric as he sews it. He glances up at you and smiles before looking back down. He was fast, a lot faster than you and you had been at this for a long time and had plenty of practice. “You know, if you keep staring we will never get done though,” he chuckles causing you to shake your head and focus back on your own work.

“Sorry I just never thought I would see someone that could keep up with me,” you said as you finish off the jacket you were working on. 

He smiled, not looking up as he replied, “Remember I did start this company, y/n,” you smiled, surprised he actually used your name instead of a pet name. 

Humming in response you both went silent as you both focused on working so you could both go home for the night. 

He stretched and leaned back as he finished the trouser and hung them back up on a hanger, grabbing the matching jacket and walked back over before looking at you with a thread in your teeth as your eyes darted over the jacket you were working on. Tilting his head to the side he bit his lip before speaking. “How did you feel about the whole kiss thing, you haven't really told anyone how you felt except that you were okay…. And shaken up.” 

You removed the thread from your mouth and looked up at him. “I really am alright Changkyun. In fact, I feel like I am feeling more okay about it then you are. You never let me leave your eyesight anymore which I can understand but honestly, it's really annoying too.” 

He smiles a little at your blunt response, before nodding. “Yeah, you're right I am not okay at all, I keep worrying it's going to happen again, except this time I won't be there to stop it from going further. I could never live with myself if it happened,” he trailed off as your gaze fell on him and he smiled sheepishly “I am sorry, I don’t know when to shut up sometimes.”

You chuckle as you see him blushing slightly and look back down. “Changkyun, it is okay. You have every right to be worried. I never thought of it like that. I thought you were doing it because you well, you wanted to bug me.”

He shakes his head and leans down closer, focusing on sewing a small area. “No, as much as I said I like you and I want to date you. This is more than that, it's me being just genuinely concerned for your safety.” 

You smile as you finish up your jacket, standing up and placing it back on the rack. “I meant what I said that day. I appreciate your genuine concern, I have never really had people care about me like that.” 

He smiles and looks up at you as he finishes up the last jacket as well. “I know you did," he hangs the jacket back up as well as you start to clean up your workstation, when you see him staring at you as if he wants to ask something else, nodding as if to tell him to ask it. “If you don’t mind me asking, what do you mean by you haven’t really had people care about you like that?”

Sighing you suddenly regretted letting him ask you that question as it hits a sour note for you. “I have just always fended for myself is all. Don’t worry too much about it,” you say as you put the last of your sewing supplies away. 

He nods and things go silent as you both finished putting everything away and grab your things, heading for the door.

You lock the door and turn to look at him as he slings his jacket over his shoulder. “Thank you for helping me, I will see you tomorrow okay?”

He nods and smiles. Watching as you turn and walk toward the bus stop, stopping and sitting down at the bench next to it, suddenly his smile turns into a frown. 

“Wait, did you not drive here?” he asks as he walks over, looking at the time. 9:34 pm, it was late and the sun had just set.

“Oh, yes I always take the bus, I don’t have the money to buy a car,” you say quietly, looking away from him embarrassed. He has a lot of money you are aware of this, just based on the nice suits he is always wearing. 

“Well, I can give you a ride if you would like. It's not safe for you to be out here by yourself, or riding the bus home by yourself this late at night.”

You roll your eyes, you have done this so many times before he ever knew you and nothing had ever happened.

As if he knew what your response would be he walks over and grabs your arm lightly and pulls you up and starts to drag you towards his car. “I am not taking no for answer, I know you have probably done it before but I don’t care. I am not going to leave you alone, remember what we just talked about. That doesn't just apply to work," he stopped in front of a nice Aston Martin and turns to face you. “Now please, for once in your life don’t be stubborn with me and please just get in the car,” he mumbles and opens the passenger side door for you.

You gave up, knowing there is no way you were getting out of it. “I will, but only if you let me pay you back for the gas money,” You say to which he scoffs and says no flatly. To which you just roll your eyes and step into the car.

He closes the door and walks to the driver's side and gets in. Asking for your address as he starts up the car.

* * *

Changkyun POV

“She should have been here by now, she is never usually late,” Fawn mumbles as she watches the door as customers pass by on the street.

I leaned over the table following her stare as I see someone run up to the door. A sigh of relief falling from both our lips as she smiled apologetically as she passed us both. 

Fawn watched as y/n turned the corner before turning her attention back to me. “When will this change be happening exactly?”

I smile and turn to face Fawn, “Next week, Shownu and I signed papers today, so as soon as the city agrees it will be done.”

Fawn nodded and smiled excitedly before lowering her voice. “You do realize she is going to kill you when she finds out what you just did?”

“What am I going to kill Changkyun for?” She says as she walks up to us her arms crossed and her brow furrowed. 

Fawn chuckles, “Changkyun would you like to explain?” She says as she takes that as her time to leave, not before walking passed Y/n giving her an excited smile and nudging her.

I chuckle as y/n walks over to me, her eyes squinted as she glares at me. “What did you do? Fawn looks like she is on cloud nine.”

I smile smugly and bit my lip. “Is that any way to speak to your new boss?”

She scoffs and rolls her eyes “Boss? Are you awake, you are my designer, not my boss. Fawn is my boss.”

She looks so cute angry I almost didn’t want to tell her the great news knowing she was going to turn from angry to furious. “Well, I just told Fawn the great news, but I just bought out this store. It will now sell only M.X suits,” I say as I watch her face go into shock before I continue. “Now is that any way to talk to your new boss, sweetheart?”

She shakes her head, biting her lips and storming away. Causing me to chuckle. 

“That went better than I was expecting it to,” Fawn chuckles as she walks back over to me.

“I don’t feel like she believed me fully though,” I say as I shrug and greet a customer that entered the store with a quick nod. “I feel like she also didn’t freak out because she knew you were watching, you are the soft spot for her.” 

Fawn laughed. “I know, she tries so hard not to show her distaste of you in front of me but, I can tell she isn't your biggest fan.”

We both chuckle as she excuses herself to go help the customer, I nod as I decide to walk to the backroom to find Y/n, she needs to know I am serious. As much joking as I may sound like I am doing this is a serious business move for me and will boost my business to the next level. 

I find y/n hunched over a jacket making some last minute adjustments to a suit she was working on a few nights before with me. I considered jump scaring her but decided against it as I could feel the anger seeping from her just by seeing her from the back. 

“Bad day huh?” I mumble as I walk over to the tailored suits ready for today's clients. 

She doesn't say anything but continues to work quietly, ignoring me which causes me to smirk, watching her as she's finishing up the jacket and stand up, pushing me out of the way and hanging it up, turning back to her station.

I glance around to see if anyone else is in the workroom before a grab her wrist and turn her back around. “You know, ignoring me isn’t going to help me make you feel better.”

She rolls her eyes and turns back towards her workstation, slipping her wrist out of my grasp.

She grabs the suits and heads to the fitting room, I follow her quietly as she enters, hanging the suits up and making sure there are no wrinkles in them.

I walk over and go to place my hand on her shoulder but she moves it away, which hurt me way more than it should, causing me to snap. I gently turned her to face me and push her against the wall, placing my arms on either side of her to keep her from escaping. “What is wrong, tell me.” I looked at her concerned.

She looks up at me shocked by my sudden movements before she sighs and rolls her eyes. “You know, I get playing with me is fun, but buying the business I work at to get me to be with you isn't that a bit much Changkyun?” 

I furrow my brow and shake my head. “Do you really, think that's my reason behind it.” I shake my head and back away, walking over to the sofa and sitting down. “The reason I did this was to expand my business, as much as I would love for you to be mine, you were not the reason for this choice.” 

Ouch maybe that was a bit harsh of me to say, but it was the truth, I thought as I closed my eyes, worried I hurt her feelings.

“Bull shit Changkyun, you can’t tell me that you one hundred percent bought out this shop just because of your recent success here. Especially so suddenly. Even if it's a one percent chance you did this because of me.” 

I bit my lip, thinking about it for a moment, realizing she was partially right. As much as this was a great business move for me. I would be lying if I said I didn't also think about that it meant I could be around her more. 

“See, I told you,” she mumbled before she left the room, leaving me to gather my thoughts. 

My feelings for her have grown, and I am struggling with keeping them in check, sure I tease and flirt with her, but only to keep her from seeing how much I really do care for her, how I can't take my eyes off her when she enters a room, When she sticks out her tongue when she is concentrating on sewing a suit together. I want so badly to just tell her I love her, but I know she doesn't feel the same way as I do.

A slight pain hits in my chest. Maybe I should just give up, move on and stop hanging on the single thread of hope that I keep relying on. 

Leaning up on the sofa I rub my face with my hands and rest my hands on my chin, as I starting to weigh out my options.

Grabbing my phone I quickly pulled it open to an empty page and started to sketch. Hoping that maybe I could get my mind off of her for a moment, sketching out some new suit designs as I suddenly realized what I wanted to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Months went by in a blur, you found it hard to believe that the store has been owned by Changkyun for over 5 months now. In this time a lot has happened. Business was at an all-time high with people flocking from all over to get their hands on the famous M.X suits. Which meant it was a normal thing nowadays for you to stay late into the night, sewing away, not even doing the actual appointments anymore but more just fixing the suits. 

As much as you hated some of the clients you missed your fitting room and actually seeing the suits on the client, but Fawn wanted the best tailor to fix the suits so you spent most of your time in the workroom sewing. 

When you did help a client with the fittings Changkyun wouldn’t attend anymore. This started about a month ago, first happening occasionally to the point you didn't even expect him to show up anymore. Which surprised you considering how adamant he was about attending after the kissing incident. None the less you tried not to let it bother you. 

When you did see him he seemed much calmer to you, the flirting and snarky comments far and few between nowadays, instead it was replaced with sweet smiles and quick conversations. Clearly, he was busy and you understood that, and as much as you loved his sweet smiles you missed those cocky smirks and witty comebacks. Something you never thought you would ever miss. 

Changkyun walked into the back room lazily making his way over to you, talking to Fawn about a client of his that was a friend that would be coming in tomorrow. “I want Y/n to be the one to take care of him since she is the best tailor we have.” 

You grimaced as you sighed, you had a lot of work to do and doing a fitting would put you farther behind, guess you would have to stay later tonight to make up for the time lost tomorrow. Pretending you didn't hear the conversation you focused on the black pair of trousers on your lap, struggling to get the stitching straight, something that never happens unless you are stressed out.

Frustrated you place the pants on the table as you watch Changkyun quickly glance your way before walking into his office. Something that had also become a common thing as well. He never left there anymore, only coming out when speaking to a client, Fawn, or you. 

Getting up you walk over to his office and knock on the door, hearing the shuffling of papers on the other side and a groan as he opens the door to see you looking at him a look of annoyance written on his face until he saw it was you, to which his face turned up into a small smile. “Ah, Y/n I needed to speak with you,” he says quickly closing his door and locking it, walking back over to your workstation. 

“If you are referring to your friend tomorrow I already know,” you mumble as you follow to which he stops and nods.

“Then what did you need to speak to me about?” he says as he leans against the worktable, glancing over at the messed up stitching on the trousers you were currently working on. A slight frown spread across his face “Is something troubling you,” he says as he looks up at you. 

You bit the inside of your cheek and looked at the trousers. “I am okay, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to,” you closed your eyes, you hated asking things and especially him of all people for things. “I was wondering if you would join me in the fitting tomorrow,” you opened one eye to look at his expression. 

He tilted his head and smiled a little quietly thinking over his answer before responding, “I really wish I could sweetheart, but I can’t,” he said as he pushed himself off the work table. “I have a meeting I need to attend.”

You sighed, “Are you sure you just don’t want to lock yourself in your office and avoid me like you have been doing for the last month and a half?” Your eyes went wide and you covered your mouth before turning away. “Sorry, pretend I didn't say that,” you mumbled. 

He walked behind you and put a hand on your shoulder, opening his mouth to speak but quickly shutting it and sighing instead before he spun you around to look at him and uncovered your mouth. “Is that why your stitching is messed up? Because you haven't seen me?” He didn’t seem like he was trying to get a rise out of you, but that he was genuinely concerned about your feelings. 

You looked over at the trousers, biting your lip. “No, I am just worried about you is all, you aren't acting like your usual asshole self, but the other reason is I am suffocating back here, I want to be back taking care of my clients not just sewing the suits.” 

He smiled a little, “I will talk to Fawn about getting you back out on the floor, trust me I haven’t really been thrilled about you being back here either. I can tell you have been stressing.” He paused and leaned down a little so his was eye level with you. “Also, I never thought I would see the day where you would worry about me, the beautiful y/n worried about the man she hates.” He placed his hand on your head. “You sure you are not sick?”

You smirk, happy to see him act semi-normal again. “Hmm, you may be right. Maybe I am coming down with something,” you say sarcastically. "Oh, and....I don’t hate you,” you say as you push his arm playfully and walk back over to the trousers on the table. 

He blinks a few times as he watches you go back to work, before letting a small smile play at his lips before he sighed, frowning as he watched you sit back down with your back to him. How much longer could he stay away when you said things like that to him.

* * *

For once you really wished you had kept your big mouth shut and dealt with not being on the floor. Today had been an absolute nightmare of rude, picky clients. As you finished your last client of the day you see Changkyun sneak by your room, your eyes meeting for a moment before he quickly walked away from the door. 

By now you were downright irritated with him ignoring you. Your last attempt failed as he managed to stay away from you even more than before. 

You quickly excused yourself and briskly followed him, grabbing his arm. “Changkyun, you can't avoid me forever. What the hell is going on?” you blurt out, tired of hinting to what was really the problem.

An annoyed sigh left his lips as he turned to look at you, “Look I don't have time for this right now sweetheart. I am really trying to get my brand out there if I had time trust me I would be with you more, but I just don’t.”

“Bullshit, you never leave your office, and if you were expanding you wouldn't spend every waking moment here in the office. Fawn told me on my days off that you are rarely in your office so obviously I am the problem so please enlighten me. What have I done to make you avoid me so much?" you said, crossing your arms. 

“That's honestly the reason if you don’t believe me then don’t now excuse me,” he says as he storms off, walking into his office and closing the door. 

You stood there for a moment, trying to register what he just said. He had gone from being a playful asshole to an actual asshole, but you were not going to take it. You were about to walk right after him when Sana asked you for help, glaring at the door you quickly went over to help her.

After helping Sana you asked Fawn if Changkyun was still in his office, to which she said yes. 

Walking quickly you stopped in front of the office, holding the handle. Maybe you shouldn’t do this right now. Maybe let you both cool down before you talk to him about it, you thought, but then it would go back to the same cycle you have been in for the last month of avoidance of the question and you were tired of worrying, tired of caring about a man you shouldn’t be worrying or caring about. You still can't believe you have let him affect you as much as he had.

You turn the handle and open the door to see him hunched over his desks, sketches were drawn out all over the wall behind him and on his desk. His brow was furrowed as he groaned and crumpled the paper up and tossed it into a garbage can full of other crumpled papers. His gaze suddenly looked up and his eyes went wide as he jumped up and practically leaped up over the desk, blocking your entrance.

“Y/n what the hell are you doing!?” he growls as he pushes you out the door and closes it behind him. His hand staying on the handle.

You completely forgot about all your anger, instead of curiosity peaking your interest as to what he could be working on. It all started to make scenes now. He was trying to work on new designs, that's why he has been locking himself in his office for months. “Are you working on a new collection? Can I see?” you ask as you look at him only to be greeted by an angry scowl.

“No, I really think you shouldn’t be so nosey. Have you ever heard of knocking?” he sighed and rubbed his free hand on his head before looking you in the eyes. “Just leave me alone okay, I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

“Changkyun, I-”

“Don’t Changkyun me with your sweet talking. I said no, leave me alone,” he barked before turning around, walking back into his office. Slamming and locking the door leaving your stand there speechless. 

Fawn walks up to you after hearing the commotion, a look of concern written on her face. “Y/n? Is everything alright?”

You bite your lip and turn, storming into your fitting room, grabbing your things and leaving for the day. Not even bothering to reply to her.

* * *

The stress hit you all at once, and sickness soon followed making you sick for a few days following your and Changkyun's argument, which you really didn't mind. 

Your head still couldn’t wrap around why he snapped at you like he had. You didn’t do anything wrong or at least you didn’t feel like you had. 

Stepping off the bus you walked into the store to see Fawn give you a slight smile before disappearing into the back room. Not thinking anything of it, you walked into your fitting room and looked for your client papers only to find none. 

Fawn cleared her throat, causing you to turn to look at her only to see her and Changkyun looking back at you. Fawns expression seemed upset whereas Changkyuns was emotionless. 

Uh-oh. Did you go over your call-ins you thought as Fawn spoke up, “Uh, y/n can we speak to you for a moment?”

You nod as you all sit on the sofa. Both of them sitting across from you, as an awkward silence filled the room.

Changkyun looked at you for a moment before speaking, “Let's get right to the point shall we, You are fired. Please pack up your things and leave.” He said, his face still emotionless.

Fawn fidgeted, looking down at her hands as You stared blankly between the two of them.

“Excuse me? What did you say?” you mumble as you still try to process what he said. Looking at Fawn to speak up and say he was messing with you only to see her shake her head as if warning you not to fight with him.

“You heard me Y/n. You're fired," he said as he stood up, fixing his suit jacket, not waiting to see your response as he exited the room. 

You sat there, letting everything sink in as the door closed, leaving you and Fawn sitting there. “Fawn, please tell me he is joking,” you look at her with pleading eyes. 

“I-I wish he was, but he is serious. I am so sorry y/n I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't hear it.”

I stood up, slamming my hand against the coffee table and grabbed my bag, storming towards the door when Fawn grabbed my hand. 

“Please, y/n for the love of god, just leave. Don’t fight with him, it will only make the problem worse.”

You sighed, turned and hugged her, tears pricking your eyes as she hugged you back. “Why, what did I even do?”

Fawn bit her lip and ran her hands through your hair, comforting you as much as she could, her eyes staring at the door. “I-I don’t know he just told me he wanted you gone, there wasn't much of a reason.”

Nodding you let go of her and waved your hand in front of your face, trying to stop your makeup from smearing so you could walk out of here with at least a little dignity instead of a crying mess. 

Fawn smiled sadly, “You are so strong, even when things are at their worst. I will always admire your strength child,” she says as she careful wipes a tear away from your cheek.

You smile slightly nodding. “Thank you, Fawn.”

“You are welcome child,” she says as she opens the door for you. 

Both of you walk back out into the main area of the shop, hugging quickly by the door. The other employees looking at each other in confusion and concern, you nodded to them as you stepped out the door, looking up at the sign one more time before walking to the bus stop to head home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Changkyun Pov**

“Goddammit,” I mumbled as I ripped the sketch out of my book, crumpling it into a ball and tossing it into the trash can already overflowing with failed sketches. 

Glancing over to a few of the completed sketches I focused on each one before turning back to my sketchbook and starting again, sketching a woman's silhouette before I paused and chewed at the tip of my pencil, glancing back over at my completed sketches. 

It wasn’t often that I got this inspired to start a new line, none the less have it be because of someone I met. Y/n really was something. Her spunky attitude, from her gorgeous features, but most of all her strong personality. She knew what she wanted and how to get it. It inspired me because I have always felt like my life would crumble with one simple design. Because of her strong presence, it inspired me to start a new line of women's work suits. Something that in my head seemed much easier than sketching it out on paper. 

She was my muse, but also my worse enemy. My feelings for her have grown so much, it's not just a simple attraction anymore, over the last few months I have come to see all sides of her, and my simple attraction grew into a crush, which grew to a wanting her to really be mine, but as much as I have tried her answer is still no, as unhappy as it makes me. I respect her choice and have left it there, but my feelings won't go away.

Which is why I have chosen to lock myself away, because as much as I try to refrain the urge I just want to kiss her, to hold her close, to comfort her during this stressful time. But I know that she doesn't return my affection, and I don't know if I can keep myself from acting upon my urges for much longer. Instead, I have locked myself in my office for hours, sketching out design after design for my new collection. 

A part of me believes that she has feeling back, the way her eyes linger on me sometimes. When I get close to her sometimes she blushes, how she will slip out that I look handsome some days, maybe she does feel the same way. But still, she says no, and I don’t know why. I have such a strong feeling that it's not just one-sided. 

Placing my hands over my face I close my eyes, trying to clear my thoughts of her. Focusing on my sketches. Which I needed to finish, a huge opportunity is happening soon and I want to be prepared. The biggest question was could I do it alone, it would be a lot of work and as stressed as I already am with the shop and my shop back home. Would I really have time to do this by myself?

Biting my lip I went over the things I could do, trying to figure out how to make it all fit into my schedule, only to come back to the realization it was impossible. I needed more than just me if I wanted to get this women's line going. 

Glancing through my hands I looked at the door before an idea came to mind. Standing up I set down my pencil and walked over to the door, looking back at my sketches for a moment. If I went through with this, it would be a huge risk, I could lose everything if it didn’t work out, but when have I ever played things safe. 

Opening the door I walked out into the floor smiling and giving a quick hello to my workers as I passed. 

Walking out into the main shop area I see Fawn talking to a customer and decided to wait for her to finish up, watching as she chuckles, I got very lucky to find such hard working people that support each other and also support me, something I have never really had. 

Fawn turned and noticed me staring at which I smiled apologetically.

“Ah! I.M, what can I help you with? You look troubled," she says as she walks over to me, smiling sweetly.

“Yes, I actually would like to see you in my office when you get a chance, it's about Y/n.”

“If this is about the fight, and her being sick, I really don’t want to get in between that,” she says as she bites her lip.

I chuckled, “Don’t worry, that is all between me and her, not to worry, I would never drag you into the middle of that,” I nodded as I turned to walk toward my office. Fawn followed me, nodding in response. 

Once we entered my office I sat down, as she followed looking around at the papers scattered around the small room.

“I apologize for the mess, I have been trying to start a new line and it is proving to be more difficult than expected,” I said as I stacked my designs neatly and placed them in a folder. 

“Oh, you are just fine sweetie, is that why you haven't been out on the floor very much?”

I nodded, “That is part of the reason yes.”

A small silence fell between the two of us. She studied my face before she spoke: “You needed to speak with me.”

“Ah yes, we got a little off topic didn't we,” I said as I smiled at her before continuing. “I wanted to tell you that once y/n returns from her sick days. I will be firing her.”

Fawn’s eyes went wide “What! No! You can’t do that, she does so much for the shop we would be lost without her. You can't do that I.M.”

I sighed and placed my hands on the desk and looked down at them. “I know Fawn, but due to some recent issues, I have no choice. I uh, my decision is final. I just wanted to let you know so you weren't surprised when I decide to.”

Fawn shakes her head angrily, “You can’t do this I.M, she is our best tailor. Your reason is not a good enough reason. If this is really because of the argument then I am disappointed that you would put your feelings before your business,” she scolds.

I sigh, slightly irritated before I bite my lip. “Fawn, please don’t ask any further, I have made my decision.”

She leans in closer a furrowing her brow. “I am not leaving until I get a legitimate reason as to why you want to tank your business. Now tell me, what is the real reason.”

Closing my eyes I lean back in my seat drumming my fingers on the arm of the chair before opening my eyes to look at her. “Fine, I will tell you but you can’t tell a soul,” She nodded accepting my request letting me continue to speak. “I have feelings for her, strong feelings. And as much as I have tried to put them aside and stay work appropriate, I can't keep doing this. It's breaking me down. She makes it hard for me to do anything, I just want to….I just want to kiss her.” 

Fawn smiles slightly, “That isn’t really a good enough reason to fire her, there's more isn't there.”

I smirk a little. “Yes, you are wise. That isn't the only reason I want to fire her. The reason for me sketching, for seeming much more stressed lately is because this new suit line will be featured in New York during New York Fashion Week.”

She gasped, “Oh my, that's amazing! Congratulations,” she smiled widely before continuing. “But what does that have to do with Y/n? She really needs this job, so if you are going to fire her what do you plan to do?”

“Thanks to a friend of mine he has managed to not only give me this opportunity but also giving me a beautiful studio to work and live in while I am prepping. I have tried to work on everything at the same time, and I can't do this by myself. I want to hire her to work with me hand in hand with this new collection.”

She takes in everything I say before she chews on her cheek. “But why fire her then, just promote her.”

I shake my head. “No, I don’t want it to be like that. See it as more of a partnering then a boss and worker sort of thing.”

Fawn sighs, “And what if she doesn't accept you after you fire her?”

I am taken back by the question, I hadn’t even considered this, I glanced over at the folder of designs and tried to think of what I could do. “I would give her her job back and sell the shop back to Shownu."

Her eyes went wide. “No, you can’t…...Does she really mean that much to you?”

I looked over at her, staring straight into her eyes. “Yes.”

* * *

**Readers POV**

You grunted as you lifted the heavy box from your bedroom out to a living room, placing it atop the rest of the cardboard boxes that were already full. Due to your now lack of a job you could no longer afford to live in your current apartment, luckily a friend of yours was willing to let you stay at her place until you could find another job. 

You were still in disbelief of the events that had taken place a week prior. Changkyuns words still ringing in your ear. 

Suspicion as to why he fired you were still in your brain, you figured it was because of the argument or maybe because you turned him down and he was waiting for you to do something to fire you. Whatever the reason you couldn’t change it now. No way in hell you would go crawling back begging for forgiveness.

Fawn said she would talk to some of the other shop owners in the area and see if any of them would be able to hire you, but you haven't heard a thing from her since you left the shop.

Your mind was so in thought you failed to hear the knock at the door until a second knock came from it, causing your thoughts to halt. Who would be here to visit you at this time, everyone knew you were moving. 

Sighing deeply you walked over to the door and opened it only to slam it shut, or attempt to anyway, failing as a foot kept it open.

“Let me talk before you just slam the door in my face,” Changkyun says quietly as he opened the door to look at you.

“And why should I even give you a reason to talk to me? How the hell do you even know where I live!” you shout angrily as you attempt to push the door closed. 

You could hear him chuckle, clearly not struggling at all to keep the door open as he slides more of his body through the opening. “I took you home once, remember that?”

Suddenly you stopped and looked up at him, remembering the night he took you home after a long shift at work. “Oh, yeah. You remember that?”

He took this opportunity to step in fully and close the door behind him. “Yeah, I remember a lot more than you think I do y/n,” he said as he looked at you, a small smile spread across his face as he watches as the slight blush spread across your cheeks.

You shook your head as you watched the smile turn into a smirk, only then did you realize he wasn't dressed like his normal self. You were so used to seeing him dressed up in a nice luxurious suit, but today he was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a pullover black hoodie, his hair, not slicked with gel. He looked normal, and it made you blush even more than you already were. How did he manage to look even better in normal clothes than he did in those nice suits? 

“Well, I guess I should tell you why I am here,” he breaks the silence as he shifts his standing position, glancing over to see the boxes next to you. “Good, you're packing this will make this much easier.”

“What? Easier? Changkyun what the hell are you rambling on about. If you are here to ask me to come back to the shop the answer is no,” you say as you fold your arms over your chest, giving him a smirk.

“Trust me, I wasn't asking for you to come back. The shop will be fine without you,” you open your mouth to protest but he continues before you can say a word. “I came to offer you a better job offer. With me.”

You lift your brow, suddenly intrigued as to what he could possibly be referring to. “Continue.” 

“There is a lot I have been keeping from you because I didn’t know it would happen myself. The sketches you saw the other day, yes I am working on a new line, but it's not for the shop. It is for New York Fashion Week. A buddy of mine has ties and managed to get me a spot to showcases my new line. It’s going to take a lot more than just me to work on this line, because….because it's for women.”

Your eyes went wide. “Wait, seriously!” You smile a little, excited for him even though you were still mad at him. It was every designer's dream to be featured in NYFW, suddenly all his locked up office hours made sense he was stressing about this, in a way it made you feel guilty for accusing him of avoiding you. 

He smiled as she saw you beam, “Yes, seriously," his face fell into a serious flat line as he sighed quickly before continuing. “I wanted to ask if you would be willing to help me make these designs and help me through this whole process. Your tailoring skills are the best I have ever seen, please Y/n. I will pay for everything for you, just help me with this. I can pay you if you would like, double the amount you were making at the shop..,” he rambled on, throwing out any offer he could come up with.

You cut him off “Chankyun, I would love to do it. But, you must tell me why you fired me first. I am still very bitter over that.”

“I…,” he looks down at his feet. “I know it was a stupid move, but the reason I fired you was so I could have you full time for this project, and I didn’t want your coworkers to think I was favoring you.” 

You laughed as you saw how guilty he felt for firing you. “OKAY! Firstly, they would have been over the moon about this opportunity for me. They wouldn't have been jealous or thought you were favoring me at all. Secondly, before I agree. Where would we be making these designs.”

He smirked, “The same friend of mine has offered to let us create the designs in a studio in New York.”

You bit your lip as you thought about everything, did you really want to move out to New York for the next six or seven months to help him work on his designs. You looked at your packed things, you were already packed, it wouldn't be too hard to tell your friends never mind.

But did you really want to be close to the guy who told you when you first met him that you would be his? Did you really want to be close to a guy you felt like you were starting to fall for, even though you told yourself to stop thinking such things? 

“Well, what do you say? Join me in New York sweetheart?” He held out his hand to you, waiting for your response.

You winced at the nickname, he really did push your buttons, didn’t he? But realizing what other option would you have? This could not only help his career but also help you. You could end up making designs for some of the best designers if you agreed to this with him.

Looking up at him you studied his face, his beautiful brown eyes sparkled with anticipation and a slight hint of nervousness, his bottom lip, swollen from him biting it out of nervousness for your response, he looked beautiful and it made your heart beat quickly. 

As much as you wished you weren't falling for his charms you really were, but could you be professional with him?

You stood there for what felt like ages, weighing your options before deciding.

“Deal,” you said as you shook his hand. “When do we leave?”

A wide smile spread across his face, “A week from tomorrow.”


	7. Chapter 7

The unfamiliar buildings rushed by in a blur as you looked out the window of the car. Manhattan shining brightly beside the fact that the sky was black. 

Glancing over you looked to see Changkyun staring at you as if reading you. A small smile sneaks across his lips as he speaks up, “this is your first time in New York isn’t it?”

Rolling your eyes you quickly turn your attention back to the window, you were happy for him that he got such an amazing opportunity but you were still annoyed that he just up and fired you over it. 

Silence fell through the car again before he chuckled, turning his attention to look out the opposite window. 

You closed your eyes for a moment, the jetlag slowly taking over. 

What felt like moments later, you were being shaken lightly, opening your eyes you looked over to see Changkyun retracting his hand, a small smile on his face. “We have arrived,” he mumbled as he turned to get out of the car. 

You groaned as you collected your things and stepped out of the car, looking up at the older building in front of you. 

Changkyun came up next to you and smiled as he followed your gaze “This is going to be our home for the next little while. Not too shabby,” he shrugged as he took a step forward, extending out his hand to you. “Shall we?”

You bite your lip as you reject his hand, but walk up next to him and nod. 

Both of you slowly make your way into the lobby where a woman gives you your design studio key along with your apartment key. 

“The studios are on the bottom two floors, you will be on the second floor on the right. Above the studio’s there are three floors of apartments, Yours is on the 5th floor, my boss told me to put you in rooms next to each other since you will be working together. If you have any more questions we will be here to answer,” the woman rambles off as you stare blankly at the front door, watching the cars pass by.

Changkyun smiles sweetly at the woman. “Thank you, we will come to you if we need anything,” he says as he turns to you and holds out your set of keys. “Let's get going, you look like you're about to pass out,” he mumbles as he puts his hand on your cheek. 

Too tired to worry about him touching you, you just nod and turn, walking to the elevator and up to your apartment so you could fall asleep, Changkyun not far behind. 

You woke up the next morning to a knock coming from your front door, throwing on a pair of oversized sweatpants and a pullover hoodie you sleepily walk to the front door and open it to see Changkyun in a pair of black slacks and a black button-up shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

“Well hello gorgeous, he chuckled as he stepped in, looking you up and down as a smile grew on his face.

You scrunched your face as you watched him look at you. “Shut up,” you mumble as you cross your arms and walk into the kitchen to eat something, only to realize that there was no food.

Changkyun set down a bag on the counter as you turned towards him to say something. “Don’t worry, I already bought you food. We will have to stop by the grocery store later today.”

A small smile crept across your lips as you opened the bag to see a takeout box with bacon, eggs, and pancakes in it. “Thank you.” 

He smirks, “Wow, you actually said thank you. New York really does change people doesn’t it,” he mumbles as he steps closer, pinning you up against the counter his eyes dark as they glanced all over your face.

You rolled your eyes and pushed him away lightly. “Don’t get too used to it,” you said as you grabbed the takeout box and sat down on the stool to eat. 

He smiled as you pushed him away, clearly, he was purposely was trying to push your buttons. “I will leave you to it. Meet me down in the studio when you’re finished getting ready.” 

You bite into your food, enjoying the flavor and wave your fork at him, symbolizing that you agreed.

Nodding, he made his way to the door and opened it. “Oh, and I wasn’t kidding about earlier. You really look gorgeous like this,” he said as he smiled and closed the door leaving you bug-eyed from his response as a slight blush crossed your cheeks.

* * *

After getting dressed and finishing your breakfast you walk down to the studio and opened the door. Your eyes opened wide as you looked around. Admiring the array of fabrics, machines, and mannequins placed across the room. 

Your eyes roamed the room as you closed the door behind you, touching the fleece fabric that was next to you before your eyes land on Changkyun.

His arms on either side of his sketch, his brow furrowed in irritation, his eyes darting up and down his design as he shifted, erasing a line and drawing it over again as he grunted in annoyance. 

Quietly you walked over and stood opposite of the work table he was working at and you look down at his design.

It looked rough, you could see the many erased lines underneath the fresh new lines. He clearly had been struggling on this one for a while. 

While you examine the design he looked up at you, trying to read your face, “you don’t like it do you?” he mumbled seeing your eyes darting over it. 

“It's not that I don’t like it, it just looks like you are about to rip through the paper from erasing so many times. Here let me see it,” you say as you hold out your hand to take the pencil from him.

Nodding in agreement, he slides the design over to you, spinning it so it's facing you. He hands you the pencil as he crosses his arms, watching as you study the design before sketching out your own next to it. Glancing at his for reference.

“Your sketching reminds me of someone close to me,” he mumbles.

“Does it now?” you say, glancing up at him quickly to see his face serious. 

Changkyun nodded as he watched you sketch. “Yes, my older sister actually,” he looked down as he fixed one of the sleeves on his shirt.

An awkward silence fell over the room as you both avoided eye contact.

“Does this look any better?” you say as you lean back looking at your sketch next to his. Clearly, he was a better artist than you, in fact, you were embarrassed with how bad your sketch looked next to his thin curvy lines.

He walked around the table and placed his arms on both sides of you, trapping you between him as he leaned over your shoulder and looked at the sketch. 

Heart fluttering, you stuttered as you spoke. “Of course, my sketches look horrible next to yours.” 

He shook his head “They are good, I promise. There isn’t a wrong way to sketch,” he said as he glanced at you before focusing back on the sketches. “Your sketch actually works with the materials I wanted to us as well, like I mentioned before I tend to stick with silk and velvet, this design you did could work really well,” he paused and looked over at you nervously “if you are okay with me using it that is.”

You leaned away as he turned to face you, the closeness between you and him causing a slight blush to form on your cheeks. “That's just fine, feel free. That's why I am here isn't it?”

He smiled wide. “That is true. You are the best tailor around, I just didn't know you were also a great designer too. I hit the lotto with you,” he mumbles as he leans closer.

You lean back further only to realized you were trapped by his arm. 

Closing his eyes a sigh left his lips as he stood back up and away from you. “Well, shall we keep working?” 

You eyed him curiously as he walked back over to the opposite side of the table. He seemed awfully relaxed for being in this situation. Not only that but he seemed more daring with his actions around you.

Back at the shop he never would have gotten that close to you, he always kept a reasonable distance from you. But something about him that close, it made your heart race, something you shouldn’t be letting happen. He was a flirt, you knew this. He was just using his old moves on you. And for once, it made you crack. 

You watched as he got to work on a new design, reading his face for any sign of mischief. Only to see a hint of happiness curling on his lips, his eyes twinkling as he glanced up at you. “If you keep staring we won't get anywhere sweetheart.”

* * *

Changkyun crosses his arms, as he stood in front of the board with the final designs on it. Glancing all over he finally sighed and furrowed his brow. 

“Something wrong?” you ask as you walk up and offer him a cup of coffee, it was 2 am and you had been both been working all day to get the final sketches done, everything seemed okay and you were both happy with the designs. 

“Not wrong, more like something's missing,” he mumbles as he takes the coffee from your hand and leans against the table next to you. Sipping it as he closes his eyes and sighs, “why are you so good at everything? The coffee is great,” he says as he smiles and looks at you. 

“Thank you,” you say as you both turn your focus back up to the board that displays the 12 outfits for the show. 

“Maybe I will need to sketch something else out, see if I can work something out,” he says as he turns, setting down his coffee and opening his sketch pad.

“Are you sure that's what it needs though?” you mumble as you look over your shoulder at him as he frantically begins sketching.

“Positive,” he says as he glances up at you. “If you want to go upstairs and get some sleep for tonight I won't mind since this is a setback."

You take another sip of coffee and shake your head. "No, it's alright I can stay a little longer."

"Alright then, can I have you start on the construction of the first outfit, I will see if I can come up with something else. In the meantime."

Nodding you go over to the board and pull down the first design, looking over the fabrics that you need and walking over to your work table, setting down your coffee.

Both of you work in silence as you open up your sketch pad to see the side views for the outfit along with the main sketch. Every once and awhile you would look up to see Changkyun staring only to have him quickly look back down when your eyes met. 

Pulling out the mannequin you began to pin the fabric to it where you wanted it. Stepping back every once and a while to make sure it was evenly pinned. 

The silence was killing you so finally, you spoke up. “How did you decide to become a designer?” you say causing him to look up, “I mean if you want to tell me you can. I am just curious.”

“No you are just fine,” he said as he stood up straight, running his hands through his dark hair as he glanced back down at his sketch, leaning back over to start drawing again. 

“I know I mentioned my older sister to you before, well she is the reason I got into fashion in the first place. She was a fashion student in her first year of University. I watched her work for hours on making clothes when she was home, so when she decided to go into it as a full-time career it peeked my interest.”

He pulled up a stool and sat down on it, taking another sip of coffee before he spoke again. “ Her passion sort of rubbed off on me, and it became my passion as well. She taught me everything I know. We both planned to open up a shop together after she graduated, but things didn’t exactly work out that way, as you can clearly see.” 

You glanced over to see him put down his pencil and put his hands together, resting his elbows on the table as he closed his eye. “Not too long after she went to University she attended a party. She never came home, her roommate contacted the police who contacted us. We flew out to the University and started a search party to look for her.” 

This time you stopped your work and walked over to him, sitting on a stool across from him. You could see the pain written all over his face. You held out your hand and he took it as he continued to speak. “The police found her two days later, in the woods nearby, she was dead.” He closed his eyes and looked down at his lap, clenching his free hand before hitting the table causing you to jump slightly. “She was murdered.” 

You squeezed his hand, “If you don’t want to talk about it, I understand,” you whisper quietly.

“It’s okay, I have never really talked about this to anyone except my parents.”

Nodding you placed your other hand over his and cupped his hands between yours. “Did they ever find out who did it?”

Changkyun slowly nodded “Yes, he was a guy that was wanting to date her. The police said he did it because…. because if he couldn't have her, no one could.” He choked as he said the words. 

A shiver went down your spine, knowing all too well of the circumstance. 

“After that happened I locked myself away. I stopped going to school, stopped talking to my friends. Everything. My sister was my best friend, we had a plan. And some selfish asshole ruined it,” he raised his voice slightly, causing you to flinch. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he mumbled as he looked up at you, worried that he scared you off.

“It's okay, you have every right to angry Changkyun. I understand.” 

 

“I feel into a serious depression,” he mumbled as he looked back down at his lap. “Six months past and all I did was hide in my room and cry. But one day my parents told me someone wanted to speak to me, I said no, but he came up to my room anyway.”

He chuckled slightly, “His name was Minhyuk, he was a close friend of my sisters, also studying to be a designer. He heard about what I was doing and came to see me, concerned about me, even though he never knew me. I guess my sister talked about me a lot to him, so he knew all about me.” 

A smile spread across his face as he looked back up at you. “He had seen some of the designs that I sent to my sister when she was in school. He said I was really good and that he didn’t want to see a good designer like me let his talents go to waste because of an accident. So he took me under his wing, and taught me his craft.” 

He glanced over to the door, lost in thought as he continued to speak. “Over time, I realized I wanted this, I wanted to be a designer, not only because it was my passion but also to fulfill my sister's dream as well.”

“Minhyuk helped me design my suit line, he helped me get it started. He is also the one that got me this opportunity. He has always had connections in the fashion world, but I had no idea how many until recently.” 

Changkyun looked back at you a smile now on his face. “He is more than a mentor to me, he is like my brother. He always took time out of his busy schedule for me, and I owe him my life for what he has done. I just hope I can please him with this collection. That's why I am working so hard to make it perfect and it's just not working as I want it to,” his smile slowly lowers to a frown as he looks at his hand in yours.

You let go of his hand and stand up, walking around the table, placing your arms around him you hug him tightly around the neck, pulling him back to rest his head under your chin.

He hummed and closed his eyes, the both of you stayed like this for a while before he leaned away, stood up and embraced you in an actual hug. He nuzzled himself into your neck and let a sigh of relief left his lips. Causing your neck to tickle. 

Closing your eyes you put your arms around his waist and squeezed, trying to comfort him. You had never been this close to him before. The warmth that radiated from his body made you feel good, his cologne burning your nose with its delicious scent. Your heart started to race as you realized what was happening, but for once instead of fighting it, you gave in. He was upset and he needed someone to lean on. 

Finally, he let you go. “Sorry for bothering you so much with my story,” he mumbles, as he slowly let his hands fall away from you.

“It’s alright, I asked. It's more my fault than anything, I am sorry.”

He smiled a little, “It’s okay, I needed to talk about it. It has been a while, I usually try to avoid thinking about it because it makes me so angry and upset.”

You both nod and look at each other. Something felt different. He leaned closer and tilted his head down to be at your level. “Y/n?” he asked quietly.

“Yes?” you say looking up at him confused.

His eyes darted all over your face, before stopping on your lips. He pulled his own lower lip between his teeth before he turned away. “It's getting late, you have worked hard today, go ahead and go get some sleep.

“Oh, uh. Okay, are you staying here?” you looked at him concerned, normally he did stay late and you didn’t worry too much. But this time you worried that it may be because of the discussion you had had. 

“Yeah, I was just going to finish up this sketch then go to bed, don't worry I won't stay too long,” he said as he turned back to face you, a sweet smile crossing his face. 

“Alright,” you say hesitantly as you grab your bag and walk to the door “I will see you tomorrow if you need me to come back down, call me and I will be down in a moment.” You stop and look over your shoulder waiting for a response.

“Don't worry, as I said. I will only be a little longer. Thank you, Y/n.”

You smile slightly. “You are welcome,” you say as you turn and walk out the door.

As the door closed Changkyun slumped over slightly as he looked at his sketch, picking up his pencil he began to work again, scribbling and erasing only to groan in annoyance. Nothing was working as he wanted it to. 

He decided to give up and call it a night, hoping to have a clear head in the morning. 

As he passed your workstation he saw your sketchbook and stopped, picking it up he started looking through the sketches that the both of you had been working on, before landing on a few sketches he didn’t recognize. 

Clearly, it was something you had drawn. He flipped through until he stopped on one and his eyes opened wide as he turned and walked over to the board and held it up. 

“This is the one,” he mumbled as he closed your sketchbook and walked towards the door, a smile plastered on his lips as he turned off the lights and locked the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Coffee in hand you walked into the studio the next morning, expecting to see Changkyun in the same outfit, still hunched over the sketch he was working on the night before. Opening the door you were surprised to see the room dark and empty, a slight sigh of relief left your lips knowing he had actually listened to you for once. Despite that, you worried about him, the conversation from the previous evening still on your mind. 

As you set your coffee and bag down at your work table you remember him talking about his sister and why he was doing this because it was not just his passion, it was also hers. 

Taking another quick sip of coffee you began to unload your bag, fiddling with your pin cushion as you turned to look at what you had started on last night, realizing how little you got done and huffed slightly.

Looking back into your bag you dug through it looking for your sketchbook only to find it missing, you began the search around your work table and then the rest of the studio, baffled as to where it could have possibly gone. Shrugging you decided to go check your apartment and see maybe if it fell out of your bag last night when you got home. 

Making your way back to the elevator you hit the 5th floor and waited patiently as it reached your level, quickly stepping out you walked past Changkyuns door and paused, wanting to knock and make sure he was okay, but you shook your head and quickly opened your apartment door and started searching your bare apartment for the sketchbook, only to find it not there as well. 

Huffing in defeat you walked back out to the hallway, deciding to just go back down to the studio and wait for Changkyun to show up and ask if he had seen it.

As if he knew you were thinking about him he opened his door as you passed. “Ah! Y/n good morning, I am sorry I slept in a little late today.” 

You smiled at him as sweetly as you could as you stopped and waited for him to lock his door. “You are just fine Changkyun, you had a long night last night I am sure, how much longer after I left did you stay?”

The both of you began to walk to the elevator as he spoke. “Only an hour or so, I gave up and decided that me sitting over a paper wasn't going to solve my problem, but sleep might,” he said as he smirked and glanced over at you.

Chuckling you nodded, “Ah, speaking of which did you see my sketchbook last night after I left? It seems to have gone missing and I have looked everywhere.”

His eyes went wide as the elevator door opened, he nodded. “Yea, I saw it sitting at your workstation and I was going to bring it to you last night but I realized you would probably be asleep,” he said as he shuffled through his own bag and pulled it out, handing it to you.

You took it as you both made your way into the studio. “You were probably correct, I passed out as soon as I got home last night,” you say with a slight chuckle. 

“You are acting awfully strange with me today sweetheart. I am surprised, was it because of last night?” Changkyun said as you began flipping through the pages only to notice a few pages were missing.

“Uh, yeah,” you mumble as you think through the pages missing, realizing that they are your personal sketches that you hadn’t shown Changkyun because you didn’t think they would work. 

He chuckled, “Wow, not even a snarky remark, I am surprised,” he said as he put down his own bag looking at you slightly amused, clearly aware you weren’t paying attention to him. 

“Hmmm?” you said as you looked up at him suddenly aware he was talking to you again. 

He simply chuckled and waved his hand, “You are trying to work I won't bother you, keep going, sweetheart.”

That damn nickname. Would he ever stop using it? You looked back down at your missing sketches, biting your lip as you glanced over at him as he started to pull papers out of his bag.

“Changkyun?” you whispered, half hoping he wouldn't hear you. Only to be disappointed when he looked up at you, giving you a small hum in reply. “Uh, some of my sketches are uh, missing. Did they happen to fall out and into your bag by chance?” you say embarrassed, hoping he wouldn't see how bad they were. 

“Oh, you mean your sketches? I actually wanted to ask you about that, I hope you don’t mind. When I saw you left your sketchbook last night I went through it and found them. They could all really work for the last outfit actually. I wanted to ask your permission but I didn’t know how,” he said as he slightly blushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I was going to ask if I could use this one,” he said as he pulled it out and put it on the table. 

You walk over and look, only to see it was the one you hated the most, the lines were shaky and you threw it together in five minutes tops when you were waiting for your coffee to heat up. The sketch was a tight black pencil skirt made out of velvet, a matching blazer, and an emerald green satin button-down.   
“Uh, I mean if you really want to, I just kind of threw that one together it isn't that great.”

He shook his head, “No it's better than great it's the final piece to the puzzle,” he said as he took it and hung it up with the rest of the finished looks.

Both of you took a step back, both of your eyes wandering all over the board. A smile formed across Changkyun's face as he slowly covered his mouth with his hand, biting his lip and closing his eyes. “Yes, this is it. This is exactly the design I needed, it's perfect. Just like-,” He stopped and opened his eyes, looking at you before he quickly coughed and nodded “We better get started on the construction, it's going to take a while.”

You tilted your head to the side but nodded in agreement as you walked back over to your work table and started pinning the fabric to the dress you started on last night, still confused as to what he meant. 

Perfect just like what? What was he talking about?

* * *

“Ow, shit,” you mumble as you suck on your finger as it began to bleed. Irritated by even having to deal with the last few days of getting the last of the outfits constructed so they could be fitted on the models. 

You would rather be hiding under a rock right now, you were not in the mood for anything. 

As if on queue to be annoyed Changkyun walked up and watched you as you stopped sucking your thumb and continued to sew the little lines on the fabric in front of you.

Changkyun leaned his chin on your shoulder watching you messily try to fix the last few stitches you had done. “Are you okay? Your stitching is messier than usual.”

You winced and tried to lean away from his touch, causing him to quickly step away and look at you worried. 

“Just fine, please go away,” you mumble as you look back down at the stitching. “I hate this time of year,” you whisper as you squint trying to ignore him as he continued to stand there, partially confused and partially worried about you. 

He opened his mouth to ask only to have you hold up your hand with the needle in it. “Don’t even bother asking. Just leave me alone okay,” you continue to mumble, not even looking up at him.

Nodding he quickly walked back over to his workstation but his eyes lingered on you, his confusion turning to deep worry as his brow line creased. 

Biting your lip you closed your eyes and began to think about things, about how you ended up here, how your parents would probably lose their minds, how he would probably be furious with you. 

A hiccup left your mouth and you opened your eyes to see Changkyun place a hand on your cheek, wiping away a few tears that had rolled down your face unknowingly. 

“I-I am fine, please just let me get back to work!” you protested as you tried to focus back down on your work. 

He shook his head and grabbed the outfit you were working on, along with your needle and placed it on your work table, turning you on your stool to face him as he sat down on the stool next to you. “I have a hard time believing that you are fine, you never cry. Ever. What's going on? Are you hurt? Please tell me what's wrong and I can help you fix it. Please, I just can't stand to see you crying," he begs, his eyes looking over your face for any more tears. 

“Uh, I-,” you start, but stop and close your eyes taking a deep breath. Keeping your eyes closed you began to speak. “You told me about how you got to where you are, I guess it's my turn.”

Opening your eyes you glanced up at him. “My family runs a very well known tailoring company and I was raised in the business, that's why I am such a good tailor, but even with my tailoring skills the business was tanking, we were losing money faster than we were making it.”

Fidgeting you played with your fingers as you finally looked up at his head on. “My parents wanted me to marry a rich man, saying it could help if we got a famous name to back up the company. I, of course, was very much opposed to this idea, but they made me do it anyways. Back then I was quite the pushover, just wanting to please my parents so they were happy. In reality, they are some of the most, money hungry, people I have ever met. They didn’t care about me at all, just how much money they could make off me and my skills and looks.”

“They made me go out to fancy dinners and parties in hopes that a man would want to take my hand in marriage,” you cringed and he smiled a little, knowing all too well your opinions on dating none the less marrying those types of men.

“One night I was attending a gala when this older man wouldn’t stop flirting with me, even after I told him I wasn't interested. Apparently, he knew that my parents were desperate for money and he said he was willing to offer them money in exchange for me. To which I quickly declined but he was persistent. That's when he- Uh I mean Devon stepped in.” you said as you looked off past Changkyun, your face falling into a blank space as you thought about him.

“Devon?” Changkyun asked, tapping your arm and bringing you out of your thoughts.

“Uh, yeah. Devon,” you nodded and bit your lip before continuing. “He stayed with me for the rest of the night so that the guy would leave me alone. We connected quickly and I really enjoyed his company. Of course though, after the gala word spread quickly that he seemed interested and so my parents found out.” 

“They set us up on dates and small hangouts, trying to get us to connect which I didn’t mind because I actually enjoyed being around him. He wasn’t like the rest of the rich jerkoffs that only cared about women and money. It was a refreshing change and I pretty much fell into his arms willingly agreeing to be his girlfriend very early on into us knowing each other. Which in turn caused my parents to push me into getting him to pop the question, something I was not ready for yet. So they went to him,” you wrinkled your nose and closed your eyes taking a deep breath.

“He asked me a few weeks later to marry him, to which I rejected him. He and my family were shocked that I said no, my parents were angry with me. They blamed me for the business tanking and told me I was a failure for not helping out the family, but I just couldn’t as much as I didn’t want to let the business fail, I didn't want to marry a man I had just met. That's when things got bad,” you said as you hunched over slightly and crossed your arms around yourself, refusing to look up at Changkyun. 

Changkyun frowned deeply and reached out to touch your knee, but you moved it away. He nodded and waited for you to continue.

“I am sorry, it's just after I said no he got more aggressive in the relationship. He started pushing me to do things I didn’t want to do. At first, I fought back and put him in his place, but he persisted and started to belittle me when I stood up to him. Over time it started to eat away at me and I started to question myself and what I was doing. I wanted out but I didn’t want to disappoint my family any more than I already had. So I stayed, but belittling turned to fighting and-and..”

Hugging yourself you paused, and looked up at him for a moment, you felt so weak so small next to him. Something you had suppressed for years, you always tried to come off as strong and independent but truly you were scared, upset and alone. You looked down at your feet, feeling too intimidated to look at him any longer.

Shaking your thoughts you continued to speak, your speech shaky as you finally managed to say the words. “The fighting turned into hitting. He said I was stupid for not listening to my parents and that I was worthless. After he hit me I lost all my faith in him, I couldn’t love him anymore. How could somebody hit someone they care so much about. So I left him before he could do it again. My parents were furious when they found out and they tried to set me back up with him. It was then that I found out why he had gotten so angry with me. My parents had promised that he could have half the money the company made if he could get me to marry him. He turned out to be just as bad as the rest. Even worse is my parents helped him. They agreed to pay him to marry me. When I found out I felt sick.”

Changkyun’s fist was balled, his jaw clenched as you paused, watching his response as he nodded, not trusting his words to answer out of fear he would hurt you. 

“After I found out what both my ex-boyfriend and parents had plotted behind my back, I left. I grabbed as little as I could and ran, lucky for me Fawn had worked with my parents years ago and she was a close friend to me, she practically raised me when my parents weren't around. When I told her what happened she took me in for the first few years, keeping me hidden from my parents and raging ex-boyfriend.”

“She got me the job at the shop and I started to work there. I put on a strong face for the first few years, but after so long it became who I was. I stopped letting my clients walk over me because I wasn't about to have what happened to me happen again. No way in hell.”

Looking out the window you saw the sun starting to set as you smiled slightly thinking of how much you owe Fawn for helping you out. “The reason I have been off the last few days is because this is around the time it all happened, It's the one time of year I usually take off from work and I hide so no one can see me be weak…..” you mumble as you look at Changkyun once more before you turned away, ashamed of how stupid you must look, how weak you must look to him.

You blew it, your strong side was gone, and now he saw how weak of a person you really were how scared you were to get close to anyone how you worried it would happen again. He must think you are pathetic. 

“It all makes scenes now, the reason why you were always so strong. Why you didn’t put up with the bullshit the clients threw at you. It's because you saw first hand what happened if you let them do what they wanted to you…..” Changkyun mumbled as he rubs his chin, taking in everything you had told him. 

“Yes, that's also the reason I treated you that way when you first came in, I thought you were like all the other asshole guys that had plenty of money to throw around and plenty of women swooning over them. I mean you clearly have the looks, so I just figured,” you said, too embarrassed to look over at him. 

Changkyun raised his eyebrow, “You thought? What's changed your mind?”

“You are passionate, you showed me that you care about designing just as much as I care about tailoring, it's what keeps you going, what drives you. I respect that even though you have money you don’t flaunt it because what matters more to you is your craft. It makes me happy to see someone with as much passion as you do what they dream of doing,” you say as you glance over your shoulder and look at him. “Also, even though you irritated the hell out of me when we first met, I don’t dislike or hate you. It's quite the opposite, I like you…” you mumble the last part quietly, not wanting to boost his ego too much.

Changkyun leaned back for a moment and watches the woman in front of him, at her weakest moment, hunched over, peeking at him over her shoulder, her eyes looking directly at him. There it was again, that look. The look that made him believe that maybe, just maybe she felt the same way as him. Her words hitting him even hard. Making him speechless for a moment as he processed what to do. 

Suddenly Changkyun stood up spinning her around to face him, raising her chin to look at him as he searched her face for any type of hesitance before he began to speak.

He leaned in so their noses were touching, as he closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again. “You like me? How much do you like me, because you shouldn’t say such things if you don’t mean them? Do you know how fast my heart is beating to hear you say such things?”

Opening your mouth to speak, all that comes out is your voice cracking, but before you can speak he continues. 

“Do you know how angry it makes me know that someone could have done such horrible things to you. To hurt you like that. Do you know how much it hurts me knowing that I couldn’t protect you, even though I never knew you? I could have kept you safe I could have stopped that from happening. You say that my passion is designing, it's only half true. My other passion is You, Y/n. You are just as my passion as much as my designs.” 

Your face flushed red as you continued to stare into his eyes, his eyes clearly backing up his statement as they looked into yours. 

“I can’t keep myself away anymore, I can’t keep hiding my feelings from you, now that I know you actually like me, I-I don’t think I can stop myself.” He smirks a little and leans away, biting his lip. “Do you remember what I said to you on the first day?”

You thought back to the first day you met him and nodded slowly. “Yes, you said don’t think I will let you go that easy, I-I” you stopped as you realized what was happening. 

“I will be back for you.” he finished as you started to realize he kept his promise. 

He had always kept you close by, he always kept an eye on you, and then when the time was right, he took you with him. He kept his word and you hadn’t even realized it. 

All his actions, his annoying affections, his teasing words. The look of pure happiness that he gave you when he saw you across a room, how he locked himself up in a room for months and avoided you. It was because he had feelings for you because he really did want you to be his. 

You gulped as you felt your heart race. Did you feel the same way, have you been hiding these feelings that threatened to leap out or your throat? Have you been ignoring the butterflies that always made your stomach ache when he was around? But worse of all did you not realize how happy he made you when he was around, how even though he annoyed you, you couldn't help but smile with him around. 

But why did he act like all the rest of the guys that first day, this confused you? You could see he wasn’t like them but why did he act like it. You squinted at him and bit your lip “Why did you act like such a dick the first day if you liked me so much?” 

This time he blushed and chuckled awkwardly, leaning away from you as he tried to compose himself. “Hard to believe, because I spend so much time designing and running my business I have never really had a lot of experience with women, or flirting. My friend told me that is how you pick up chicks” he used air quotes as he said it, rolling his eyes slightly before continuing. “And when I saw you, I got nervous and kinda became a cocky asshole…”

You snickered and covered your face. “Seriously, no. Please don’t ever do that again. It's horrible,” you managed to get out in between quiet giggles. “I like the real Changkyun much better than the ladies man Changkyun.”

Changkyun chuckled and nodded. “Yeah sorry about that, I still feel bad about it.”

“You are fine,” you say as you let your hand drop and smile up at him.

He pauses as you smile up at him, admiring your beautiful smile before he leans in again. “I won't give up, I hope you know that. I will keep fighting whether it takes a week or the rest of my life, I won't give up on you. I want you and you alone. I lov-” Changkyun stops and pulls away and turns. Biting his lip to stop his words. 

“I am sorry if you want me to stop please just tell me to fuck off right now. I shouldn’t say those things,” he mumbles as he closes his eyes. “I went too far I am sorry.”

You pause as you watch him slump slightly, a small smile spreads across your face for some reason.

“No, it's okay,” you paused realizing what you were saying, but for some reason, you couldn’t stop your words.

“You don’t have to stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series I wrote about a year ago, I originally had posted it to my Tumblr but has since deleted it from there. Some of you may know me as Crossingbordersonmyown or as Multi-fandom-fluff-factory. (Don't worry yes it's me) The main reason I am posting this to here is out of request to a few of my followers who still very much enjoy this series and want to reread it. If you haven't read this before I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
